This invention relates to a taping gun or tool and more particularly to a taping tool which may be employed in dispensing tape for use on "drywall".
The joints in drywall construction must be taped prior to the drywall being plastered, painted, texturized, etc. Ordinaarily, a layer of joint compound or cement is applied over the joint and the tape embedded therein. A second coat or layer of cement if ordinarily applied over the tape as required.
Taping guns have been previously provided and generally comprise a large floor mounted apparatus which dispenses joint tape having the joint cement applied thereto. The floor mounted apparatuses are difficult to use since several separate operations are required to replace the cement of the tape and then to place the tape on the wall. Further, the conventional floor mounted taping guns are extremely expensive and are difficult to maintain.
Some attempts have been made to provide a hand held taping gun but the hand held taping guns of which applicant has knowledge are extremely cumbersome and are difficult to operate by anyone other than an extremely skilled person. Additionally, the hand held taping guns of which applicant has knowledge ordinarily sever the tape closely adjacent the cement container which means that the operator must attempt to extract the leading edge of the tape for subsequent operations and such attempts are time consuming and difficult.
Further, the previous hand held taping guns do not have any convenient means for urging the tape in the cement container towards the cement so that the cement will be evenly distributed on the tape.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved taping gun.
A further object of the invention is to provide a taping gun which permits joint tape to be dispensed having the joint cement or compound applied thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a taping gun which may be either hand held in either the right hand or the left hand of the operator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a taping gun which has a tape cutter assembly pivotally mounted thereon which automatically cuts the tape.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a taping gun having means thereon for efficiently applying the cement to the tape.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a taping gun which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.